


Walking in Time

by minhyukd



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Grieving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyukd/pseuds/minhyukd
Summary: The days were growing shorter. The shorter they were getting, the more time flew. The more time flew, the more Kenma forgot. He was worried that if time flew too fast he would forget everything that happened all those years ago. He would forget those precious memories; the time before the sun vanished from Earth’s surface.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	1. A Standstill

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are... writing a whole story instead of doing homework.. 
> 
> This was brought to you by Walkin in Time by The Boyz https://youtu.be/lzjmQY5Z95k
> 
> Not gonna lie, I wasn't expecting this to be angst until I planned the whole idea out in my head. I just wanted to write another story about magic because I'm obsessed.

The days were growing shorter. The shorter they were getting, the more time flew. The more time flew, the more Kenma forgot. He was worried that if time flew too fast he would forget everything that happened all those years ago. He would forget those precious memories; the time before the sun vanished from Earth’s surface. 

Kenma never thought about what he’d do if he was able to go back in time. Would he go back to the time before everything changed? Or maybe would he go back to a simpler, less complicated time? 

“Kenma, you’re moping, you know.” his best friend Kuro said as he visited him one day. 

“No I’m not.” Kenma replied, focusing on what he was doing. 

“Yes, you are. Everyone’s noticed. You’re not even taking care of yourself properly. When was the last time you got a haircut? Also are you going to touch up your roots? Soon your hair is going to be all black again.” Yaku scolded. 

“I already have parents; I don’t need you two.” 

Yaku and Kuro looked at each other. “We’re just worried about you.” 

Kenma sighed. “I know. And I’ve noticed everything you said and more. I knew this was going to happen, but I didn’t even bother to stop it. I’m such a fool..” 

“No, you aren’t-” 

“Yes, you are. Good job for seeing that.” 

“Kuro, shut up.” Yaku cleared his throat. “Anyone in your situation would do the same. It’s just that.. It’s been so long since the ‘accident’ that we all thought you’d go back to normal by now…” 

“Well, I’m partially back to normal. Back to normal as in before Shouyo.” Kenma didn’t look at the two in front of him. 

“You know that’s not what we meant.” 

“Yaku, he’s not going to listen. We can’t keep repeating the same things until he does.” Kuro pointed out. 

Before taking a step out of Kenma’s apartment, Yaku looked at the cleanliness of the apartment and then Kenma. It all looked so out of the ordinary. Maybe it was part of the ordinary. Yaku couldn’t tell anymore. 

The next day, he had another visitor. This time it was someone he wasn’t expecting at all. 

“Sugawara? What are you doing here?” Kenma asked as he gripped onto his front door tightly as the visitor stood outside the doorway. 

“Hey, Kozume. How’s it going?” 

Kenma shrugged and there was an awkward silence. Before too long, kenma invited Sugawara in. He didn’t know why. It felt like the right thing to do. 

Kenma started to prepare tea as Sugawara stood in the middle of the apartment, looking around. Sugawara himself took note of the condition of Kenma’s apartment. 

The silence between them wasn’t awkward. Sugawara wanted to say something, but he didn’t know what. Kenma could feel that Sugawara was thinking of something to say, so he motioned to the bag in Sugawara’s hand. 

“Oh, everyone back home thought we should give it to you. You see..” Sugawara trailed off. 

He set the bag onto the counter for Kenma to go through its contents. 

“Thank you. Tell everyone I said thanks.” 

“Will do! I know the ride is long, but sometime you should come by for a visit. You can bring everyone if you’d like. We could have a match for old time’s sake. I think everyone would appreciate that.” Sugawara smiled warmly. 

Sugawara wasn’t being pushy like Yaku and Kuro, but those two were like Sugawara in the beginning. They were sympathetic. As time began, they became impatient. They wanted their Kenma back not some lifeless shell of what used to be Kenma. No one wanted to accept how Kenma was now. They weren’t sympathetic and if they were, it was an act. 

“You can cut the act, you know.” Kenma said as he stared at the bag. 

“Pardon?” 

“You don’t really care, do you?” 

Sugawara was confused. “What do you mean?” 

“What do you expect to gain from this? Tokyo is hours away from Miyagi. Why did you come?” Kenma glanced up at Sugawara. 

Sugawara pursed his lips. “Well, you and Hinata were very close. You aren’t the only one who’s grieving, you know. Everyone back home is sad. Everywhere is so quiet. Time is moving while we’re all stuck. Tsukishima doesn’t even make his asshole remarks anymore.” 

Kenma’s chest grew tight. 

“Kozume I… I understand if you think I don’t understand, and partially I don’t. I wasn’t as close to Hinata as you were. Yet I played on the same team as him and saw him everyday. But-” 

The tea kettle whistled on the stove, cutting off Sugawara. Cutting off the noise and bringing the silence back. Kenma turned around to turn it off. After turning it off, his back still lingered to Sugawara. A couple minutes passed before he turned back around. 

“You didn’t have to make anything.” Sugawara smiled slightly.

“It would’ve been rude if I didn’t.” Kenma avoided the other’s eye contact. He usually did that but this time it felt too uncomfortable to not. 

Sugawara smiled and blew on the cup Kenma handed to him. There weren't any more conversations. Sugawara thanked him for the tea and left. 

The bag Sugawara left stayed on the counter until the next day. He was thinking it was a care package from everyone at Karasuno, but it wasn’t. Inside there were a couple shirts, pictures, a couple knicknacks, and a volleyball. It was some of Hinata’s belongings. For the first time since that fateful day, Kenma cried. He looked at the pictures of Hinata with everyone on the Karasuno team, the pictures of him with his family, and some pictures from middle school. Written behind the picture with everyone on the team, someone wrote “what would you do if you could go back in time?”. Kenma didn’t think about it until he woke up the next morning. 

When Kenma woke up, he wasn’t expecting himself to be in his usual Nekoma uniform. He looked at what time it was and was shocked that it was 7am. Why was he up so early? 

“Kenma! Wake up! We have a match with karasuno in a little bit, and we have to get ready.” Kuro barged into Kenma’s room, kicking the door open. 

“A game..?” Kenma was confused. He looked in the corner of his room for the bag Sugawara left and it wasn’t there. 

“Did you even change after practice last night? You gotta shower, man.” Kuro walked over to Kenma and dragged him out of his bed. 

Kenma had a sudden thought and jumped out of Kuro’s grasp to grab his phone on his end table. 

Kuro gave him a questionable look as Kenma quickly turned on his phone. 

_Hinata Shouyo 6:58_

_Hey! I know it’s early but are you excited for our match today??? Today’s the day I know it is!!!_

Time felt like it stopped. Kenma couldn’t breathe and his heart was beating uncontrollably. He looked at the calendar on his phone and it was a year before the incident. Kenma gulped and looked at Kuro who was still confused. 

“What’s with you?” 

“Nothing. Move so I can shower.” 

“You better kurry, kenma! We gotta leave soon. I don’t wanna be late to warmups.” Kuro shouted as Kenma walked to the bathroom. 

“ _What’s going on?_ ” Kenma thought. 


	2. Right in Front of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter title lowkey sucks but it was the first thing that popped in my head lol

As much as Kenma didn’t want to admit it, he was a little worried about what was happening. He was confused and scared that the moment he saw Hinata’s face he was going to start crying. At this point in time, Kenma and Hinata didn’t even know about each other’s feelings, but that was the least of Kenma’s worries. 

“Kenma, did you not get enough beauty sleep? Too excited to see Hinata?” Kuro laughed. 

He ignored Kuro. He always teased Kenma about his feelings towards Hinata, but Kenma never said anything. Sometimes he stood his ground, but it didn’t do anything. Kuro just liked to pick on Kenma.. That’s just how childhood friends work. 

“You know, I don’t want to spoil too much, but I think that shrimpy has a crush on you as well.” Kuro became serious. He was also waiting for Kenma to say something, but it didn’t come. 

“Whoa, you sure you’re okay? You always shoot me down whenever I say something like that..” 

“I think you’re right.” was all Kenma said for the rest of their walk. 

Kuro shrugged it off and started talking about the weird dream he had that night. As usual, he kept talking and Kenma occasionally added in some “uh-huh’s” or “yeah”. Kenma was just focused on what he was going to do when he saw Hinata. He was so focused that before he knew it, he was right in front of him. 

“Kenma? Are you alright?” Hinata asked as Kenma was still spacing out. 

“He’s been like that since I woke him up this morning.” Kuro told Hinata. 

“Oh, no! I hope it doesn’t affect the match..” 

Kuro laughed. “Of course you’d say something like that! Now, where’s your captain? I have a word or two to say to him.” 

“Daichi? I think he ran to the bathroom.” 

Kuro threw a peace sign up as his goodbye and Hinata took his attention back to Kenma. By then, Kenma realized who was right in front of him and tried not to become an emotional mess. 

“ _Keep your cool.. Don’t get emotional… don’t act like you do in front of Lev._.” Kenma thought. 

“Man, I’m so excited! We haven’t had a practice match in a while! Have you talked to Bokuto and Akaashi? How are they?” Hinata kept his mouth open and Kenma felt a little relieved. He missed this. It took every ounce of energy to not wrap his arms around him with everyone around. 

“We should go inside with everyone.” Kenma pointed to the karasuno members entering the school. 

“Oh, yeah! Also, Kenma, did you sleep okay? Were you so excited you couldn’t sleep too? Man, are you suddenly enjoying volleyball?” 

“No, I was up playing a game.” kenma lied. 

“Awww. I’m so excited for today!” 

“It’s just a practice match.” Kenma tried to hide his small smile. 

“I know, but I get to see you too..” Hinata said quietly as he fidgeted with the strap on his bag that held his volleyball shoes. 

“True. We don’t get to see each other often.” Kenma agreed. “How was the ride here?” 

“Uhhh.. I think I fell asleep? Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei wanted us to not be loud and stuff. Daichi didn’t want us being loud either.” Hinata explained. 

“What time did you get here?” 

“Uh.. I think around 6:30? Your coach was already here so he let us in. We left to get food though.” 

“You could’ve come over.” 

“Really? I didn’t want to wake you up.. Next time I will!” Hinata grinned. 

Kenma smiled back. He wasn’t too worried about losing sleep. He didn’t sleep much anyway. 

“Are we wearing uniforms today?” Kenma asked as Hinata sat down on the gym floor to switch his shoes. 

“I don’t think so? I think we’re just using the jerseys. I always bring my uniform with me just in case.” Hinata tied his shoes and jumped up from his spot on the floor. 

“Man, I’m so excited! Today’s the day that we will beat you guys!” 

Kenma looked at Hinata. 

“Kenma! We’re doing warmups; get over here.” Yaku called. 

“Guess that’s your cue! See you on the other side of the court.” Hinata smiled before jogging over to his team. 

Kenma walked over to join warmups. He had a weird feeling in his chest that he didn’t know how to describe. He also had mixed emotions. Part of him wished things would go back to normal and he’d go back to the present, but Kenma didn’t want to stop seeing Hinata. He didn’t want to stop the small feeling of joy he felt. He knew he was moping around at home. Kenma rarely played games too; he just stared at his bedroom walls, feeling claustrophobic but uncomfortable if he left the room for too long. 

“Man, those crows have more energy than normal, huh?” Kuro pointed out. “I can already tell this match is going to be a pain.” 

Everyone nodded in agreement. 

“Maybe this game will be a little interesting.” Kenma said quietly but loud enough for the team to hear. 

The team looked at him in disbelief. “Kenma..” 

“Don’t tell me, you’re starting to like volleyball?” Yamamoto crawled his way over to Kenma, put his hands on his shoulders, and shook him. 

“Please stop.” 

“I can’t; I’m just so surprised! We’re all surprised!” 

“Tora, please.” Kenma pushed Yamamoto away. 

“But, yeah, as Yamamoto was saying, are you suddenly interested in volleyball?” the others asked. 

Kenma shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. It’s just a feeling that I have. The game being an interesting one, I mean.” 

“Well, if Kenma’s saying it, it must be true!” the team smiled. 

“Okay, I think that’s enough stretching. Let’s put the jersey’s on.” Kuro commanded, clapping his hands and standing up. 

“Ooh, Kuro, you’re kind of acting like Karasuno’s captain.” 

“Am not! I’m just being responsible.” 

“Looks like we gotta hang out with Karasuno more.” everyone agreed. “The summer training camp was pretty fun!” 

Kenma looked over at Hinata across the gym. He was doing vertical jumps; he caught Kenma’s eye and waved. Kenma waved back. 

Maybe Kenma was starting to like volleyball because he was getting a little excited. He was excited to see Hinata on the other side of the net. He was excited to play against him. Maybe after the match he won’t say no to tossing to him.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big yikes to the next chapter.. before haikyuu I didn't understand volleyball and I understand it a little bit?? So I'm going to try my best and avoid really talking about the match. I know it sucks but I don't wanna do that to myself, ya know? lol


	3. Kenma Seems Different..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late :( I wanted to post this a couple days ago but the site was doing something so I didn't want to chapter to get messed up just in case.

Both teams were ready to go, but as quickly as the game arrived, it ended. It was 2:0. Karasuno was closer than usual to taking a set, but Nekoma swifty took it from them. 

“Come on! We were so close!” Hinata and Nishinoya shouted in frustration. 

“I don’t know why you two are getting so frustrated; it was just a practice match..” Tsukishima sighed. 

“A practice match is the same as any other match!” 

“Uhh no, not really. But thanks for the enthusiasm, I guess..” Sugawara replied. 

Kenma himself felt that his plays were off. When he set the ball, it didn’t have its usual feel. There were a couple times where he almost did a receive with his face, and he was sure the others noticed. As the game went on, he waited for the coaches to switch him with someone, but they never did. 

“Hey, Kenma,” Yamamoto put his hand on Kenma’s shoulder. “nice receive.” 

Kenma glared at him. So they did notice. 

“Whoa, Kenma-san- I mean- Kenma! You were super close to hitting your face with the ball a couple times! Are you okay?” Lev asked as his long limbs practically swung around. 

Kenma frowned. It was getting worse. Even Lev noticed. “At least I received it.” 

Lev was stuttering, not knowing what to say. 

“Hey, Kenma, don’t tease him. He still has a lot to learn. He’s a baby after all.” Kuro put an arm around Lev causing Lev to groan. 

“You two practically share a brain cell.” 

“Hey!” 

Kenma ignored Kuro and Lev’s sounds of anguish and went to go talk to Hinata, who was still conversing with his teammates. 

“Hinata, your serves are getting better!” The third years complimented. 

“Really? Thanks!” 

“Shouyo, you didn’t receive the ball with your face at all during the match!” Nishinoya beamed. 

“Is that supposed to be a compliment?” Tsukishima scoffed. 

“Yeah? It means he’s improving!” 

Kenma stood off to the side waiting for Hinata or someone to notice him. It felt a little awkward to him, but he didn’t want to barge into their conversation. While waiting, he played with the zipper on the jacket he put on. 

“Kenma!” Hinata walked over to him. “That was a fun game.” 

“Yeah, it was.” Kenma replied. 

“Wait! Does that mean you enjoy volleyball now?” Hinata said, eyes practically sparkling. 

“Well.. no, not really. It wasn’t really my best game either.”

“Awww, it’s okay. We all have off days!” Hinata said, trying to reassure him. 

“Yeah, I know. I’m not beating myself up about it, but the others think it’s funny.” Kenma shrugged. “I don’t really care what they say.” 

“Me too! Well, it really bothers me when people call me short and just overall underestimate me!” Hinata nodded. 

“No one should underestimate you.” Kenma didn’t know if he was being serious or joking. 

“I know, right? I’m super strong! I’m just a little short but remember,” 

“I can jump.” Hinata and Kenma said in unison. 

Kenma just smiled and Hinata had a look on his face that said “ _whoa how did you know I was going to say that_ ”. 

“So, when are you guys heading back?” Kenma asked as they were now sitting outside the gym in the grass. 

“Uhh.. I don’t know? I feel like we would’ve left by now…” 

“Hinata! Go get changed or we’re leaving without you!” Tanaka shouted from inside the gym. 

“Okay, I guess we’re leaving after I get changed..but.” Hinata trailed off. He stayed where he was sitting. 

“Maybe you could come over this weekend? If you don’t mind.” Kenma suggested when he noticed Hinata’s sad expression. 

Hinata’s eyes lit up. “Really? I can come over?” 

Kenma nodded. He didn’t know what he was doing. None of it was planned and it was all on the spot, which is not like Kenma at all. He assumed his emotions were controlling him. 

“What are we going to do? Wait can you take me to see the sky tree? We could go to an arcade! There’s so many opinions.” 

“We can probably do everything you just said.” 

Hinata grinned before Tanaka went up to him and dragged him away. 

“Sorry to interrupt your conversation but.” He said as he grabbed Hinata by his shirt collar. 

Seeing Hinata again made Kenma’s heart feel full and like it could burst at any moment. It made him feel warm, but not uncomfortable. He liked it when Hinata’s eyes lit up when he was happy or excited. He knew he was in love with Hinata and when it first hit him, he didn’t know what to do. It was all foreign to him, but then he realized Hinata felt the same way. Kenma was ready to relive those moments with Hinata again even if he knew he was going to get hurt in the end. 

“Come on, Kenma, we gotta clean the gym.” Kuro called to him. 

Without any expression, Kenma stood up and went to go help. 

“You seem happy. Is it Hinata?” Inuoka asked when he saw Kenma. 

Kenma stayed quiet and walked away. 

“I overheard their conversation, and apparently Shorty is coming over to his house this weekend.” Kuro explained. 

“Ohhh, makes sense! Kenma always seems happier when it’s something related to Hinata. Whenever Karasuno’s here to visit, they’re practically attached to each other!” Inuoka exclaimed. 

“Everyone’s noticed that.” 

“I’m surprised that Kenma hasn’t agreed to set to Hinata. He always asks him.” 

Soon everyone on the team was in a group talking about Kenma and Hinata instead of cleaning while Kenma was doing what he was supposed to be doing. He could even hear their conversation, but he didn’t bother to say anything. Kenma just kept on cleaning. 

Before Kenma finished mopping the floor, karasuno announced that they were leaving and both teams went to where the bus was parked. 

“So I’ll see you Saturday?” Kenma asked Hinata. 

“Yeah! Man, I wish it was Saturday already! I’m so excited.” Hinata exclaimed as he bounced on his toes. 

Kenma smiled. “Me too.” 

Both teams said their goodbyes as Karasuno loaded onto their bus and got ready for their long journey away from Tokyo and to Miyagi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told ya'll I wasn't going to write the match lol. Also, my last day of school is tomorrow so I'll definitely have more time for writing. I'm glad that I'm starting to write a lot again; it's refreshing and kinda nostalgic for me.


	4. Ferris Wheel

It was Friday night and Kenma and Hinata were texting each other talking about their plans for the next day. Luckily they didn’t have school that Saturday due to a holiday and Hinata’s mom was okay with him going to see him. She even said he could spend the night if he wanted to. 

“ _I mean, you can if you want_..” Kenma replied. 

“ _Really? As long as your parents are okay with it._.” 

“ _I’m sure they’ll be fine with it. Kuro comes over a lot and they’re fine with it_ ” 

“ _But aren’t you two next door neighbors? And been friends forever?_ ” 

“ _I’m sure they’ll be fine with it_..” 

Soon their conversation wandered to something else and Hinata started sending Kenma cat memes as usual. 

“ _Wait! What time should I come over?? We never talked about it_ …” Hinata sent. 

“ _Sometime in the afternoon works for me_ ” Kenma replied while giving it much thought. 

“ _Okay! I’ll leave around 12!!_ ” 

Kenma glanced at the time. It was almost 1:30am. “ _Shouldn’t you go to bed?_ ” 

“ _Whoa I didn’t realize it was this late!! Night Kenma! See you tomorrow!_ ” 

“ _See you tomorrow_ ” Kenma paused before adding more. “ _Sleep well._ ” 

Kenma felt like he was acting weird. Being “very” affectionate towards Hinata. He wanted to ask Kuro for advice but he knew he would tease him. So, Kenma swallowed his pride and texted Kuro. Texting was the best option so he could avoid Kuro’s obnoxious laugh in his face. 

“ _Have I been acting weird around Shouyo?_ ” 

“ _Uhhh yeah_ ” 

“ _How?_ ” 

Kenma could practically hear Kuro scoff at him. 

“ _Well at first you were normal around him but ever since the practice match, started acting weird and lowkey flirting with him_ ” 

Flirting? 

“ _Flirting? How so?_ ” 

“ _Jesus Christ, Kenma. I dunno know how to describe it. Also it’s not really classified as normal flirting just… Kenma flirting”_

This was a bad idea. Why did Kenma decide to ask Kuro for advice? 

“ _Also everyone agrees with me. Everyone agrees with the term ‘Kenma flirting’_ ” 

Kenma thought more about it. As much as it hurt to admit, maybe Kuro was actually right. Everyone else seemed to think so. It was starting to make sense too. The way he acts around Hinata. He’s patient and willing to talk but also listen. He’s not always quiet around him but he’s like that with Kuro too. This is confusing.. 

“ _I know I’ve told you this a bunch of times but when you’re with him, you act like you just bought a new game and as much as you disagree, it’s truee_ ” Kuro sent. 

Kenma thought more and god, Kuro was right. 

“ _Stop leaving me on read and reply alreadyyy it’s weird that you’re bring this up tho_ ” 

“ _As much as I’d hate to admit it, you’re right_.” Kenma replied and then didn’t look at Kuro’s messages for the rest of the night. 

“ _Kenma, you should just ask him out already. It’s killing all of us and we all can tell he likes you back_ ” 

Kenma knew that. Of course he did. But he wasn’t supposed to know after all, past Kenma was oblivious to his and Hinata’s feelings towards each other. Maybe he was moving faster than he should’ve. In the past he was oblivious to it. He’s not good at feelings. 

“ _Maybe it’ll change the future a bit_..” Kenma thought as he shut off his phone and got comfortable in his bed. “ _Maybe it’ll be fixed._.” 

It was around 3:30 when Hinata showed up at Kenma’s doorstep. He had his usual bag and a grin on his face. 

“I could’ve met you at the station.” Kenma said as they walked to his room. 

“Nah, it’s fine. I know the way to your house… well kind of.” Hinata shrugged. 

“I know you aren’t good with directions, Shouyo.” 

“I know! I don’t know, I kind of feel like it’s a hassle, you know?” Hinata explained a bit. 

“No, not really. You are coming here to see me, so it’s not really a hassle.” 

Hinata set his bag down in the corner of his room and Kenma realized it was the same bag Sugawara gave him. He felt a little sad but he could hear Kuro’s voice in the back of his head telling him to live in the moment! Don’t dwell on unimportant stuff. 

“Have you gotten food yet?” Hinata asked. “If not we should get something! I had a couple snacks on the train, but I’m starving!” 

“Yeah, let’s go get food.” 

Kenma was fine with anything so they decided on a random burger restaurant since Hinata was in the mood for one. They ordered their food and sat at a booth and talked. Hinata was talking about the train ride there and about the show he was watching. 

“It was so crazy! Like, I wasn’t expecting that to happen! And that one guy, the one I mentioned earlier, he was flying all over the place like bam! And whoosh!” 

Kenma smiled softly as Hinata was going on and on about the show. He soon changed topics quickly now talking about some music group he started listening to when riding his bike to school. 

Hinata’s food soon disappeared in a blink of an eye as Kenma ate a fry every couple of minutes. Kenma wasn’t a big eater unlike Hinata who inhaled everything. If it was edible, Hinata would eat it in record time! Sometimes Kenma was a little grossed out, but most of the time he didn’t notice it. 

After eating, they decided to go to a nearby arcade instead of going back to Kenma’s place. It was Hinata’s first time there and he was blown away. There were VR games and Hinata’s jaw dropped. 

“We should play it!” 

Kenma agreed and followed Hinata as he raced to go wait in line. 

“I’ve always wanted to do this! They look so cool when I watch videos on youtube. I wonder what game I should do.. I’d do a scary one but..” Hinata shivered. 

“You should do the rollercoaster one; I think you’d like it.” Kenma suggested. 

“You’re right! Have you done that one?” 

“Yeah, I did it with Kuro. I didn’t really like it.” 

“Aww that sucks. Maybe we can look for a different one we can do together.” 

“It’s okay. You do this rollercoaster one. I’m not a huge VR person.” 

Hinata smiled and soon it was his turn. He put on the headset and as the “ride” moved around, Hinata let out sounds of excitement. When it got to the big hill, he shouted in excitement but a little too loud. Everyone in the arcade was startled. Kenma got a little embarrassed but brushed it off quickly. Hinata was enjoying himself so who cares? 

“Whoa! That was so much fun. We should go to an amusement park sometime!” Hinata exclaimed as the game finished and he took the headset off. 

_Kenma remembered the first time they went to an amusement park. He went on a couple rollercoasters with Hinata since he wanted to go on them so badly. He didn’t like it, but he wasn’t afraid of them. There were a couple water rides Hinata wanted to go on, but he passed since he knew Kenma wasn’t a water person._

_“How about the ferris wheel? It’s not super crazy like any other rides.” Hinata suggested as the sun started to set and all of the attractions were turning their lights on._

_“Sure.”_

_The two were completely oblivious to ferris wheels being romantic, and at the time they were dating for a couple months. The two stood in line holding all of their won prizes and set them down as soon it was their turn._

_“I kind of like ferris wheels. I like the view once you get to the top!” Hinata buckled himself down next to Kenma._

_“I do too.” Kenma agreed._

_While they were on the ride, they were quiet and just enjoying the view. Hinata scooched over towards Kenma to get more comfortable and accidentally bumped his shoulder into Kenma’s._

_“Whoops, sorry.” He apologized giving Kenma’s shoulder an awkward pat._

_They were reaching the top and Kenma realized how awkward Hinata was suddenly acting. At any sudden movements, Hinata blushed a little bit under the bright multicolored lights._

_“You’re really fidgety; are you okay, Shouyo?”_

_Hinata jumped a little bit at Kenma suddenly talking and he bumped into Kenma again. “Uhh what do you mean, ha ha?”_

_Kenma thought for a moment, but then it hit him. “Shouyo, do you-?”_

_They were at the top._

_“Whoa! Look at that view! It’s so cool.” Hinata exclaimed, completely ignoring what happened._

_Kenma took a breath before turning Hinata’s face towards him and giving him a short kiss on his lips. Hinata looked like he was going to explode; he was so embarrassed and startled._

_“Sorry..” Kenma turned away as they started to go back down the ground._

_Hinata turned Kenma towards him and did the same thing, but this time he was a little clumsy and it lasted longer._

_“It was our first kiss, why are you sorry?” Hinata grinned when they broke apart._

_This time Kenma was flustered and felt his stomach do backflips. Was this the feeling Hinata was feeling? It was the same feeling he felt during the confession and he realized his feelings._

_Kenma shook his head and smiled._

“That sounds fun.” Kenma replied. 

“Really? We’ll have to go the next time I come to visit.” 

“Sounds like a good idea.” 

The two smiled and continued their way to the next game. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm out here feeding ya'll. Two chapters in less than a day. School's out here's more kenhina for your soul
> 
> I realized that I completely gave up on proofreading. In a couple months I'll be back reading this and find all of the mistakes and fix them lol


	5. Lay By My Side

“Man, why do claw machines have to be so difficult!” Hinata sighed as he failed for the third time as he tried to get the cat plush. 

He rested his forehead on the machine and stared into the plush’s bead eyes. He sighed deeply before Kenma offered to help. He didn’t like claw machines either and he knew that they all were rigged. But Kenma knew how to beat them, and just like that, Hinata had the plush he was set on having in his hands. He was a little shocked, but the other half of Hinata knew that Kenma could do it. 

“I was trying to win him for you, but I guess you won it for yourself..” Hinata laughed awkwardly. 

“It’s okay. You can have it instead. You can win me something else.” Kenma smiled, reassuring Hinata. 

Hinata smiled and they moved onto the next game. 

After returning home from their long day, the two took turns taking a shower before settling down. 

“You want me to put down the futon?” Kenma asked as Hinata was grabbing things from his bag before going to shower. 

“Nah, we can do it later!” Hinata shrugged. 

“Okay..” Kenma watched as Hinata left the room before laying down and pulling out his psp. 

Kenma was the first one to shower but he felt like Hinata should’ve gone first. He’s the guest after all, but Hinata insisted that it didn’t matter to him. 

Minutes later, Hinata arrived back into the room, drying his hair with a towel. 

“I didn’t know where to put my stuff, so I put it in the hamper.” Hinata moved the towel away from his hair making it look like an orange cloud instead of hair. 

“Okay.” 

Hinata flopped down on Kenma’s bed. “Whatcha playing?” 

Kenma didn’t reply but Hinata started to watch him play, laying on his back, his chin hovering over Kenma’s shoulder. 

Instead of Kenma letting out irritated sounds whenever something happened, it was Hinata. Kenma wasn’t frustrated that he couldn’t get it. He normally didn’t get upset over stuff like that. 

“So, Kenma, did you have fun today?” Hinata asked looking up at Kenma. 

“I should be asking you that.” Kenma turned his head to look down at him, but the two were a lot closer than expected causing the two to blush. 

“Haha, yeah you have a point. But yeah I did!” The two didn’t break eye contact. 

“Good.” 

Kenma ignored the anxiety growing in his stomach and made the first move. He paused his game and his left hand slowly made its way to Hinata's right hand. 

“ _Oh my god what are you doing?_ ” 

“So... Uhh..” Hinata glanced at their hands. They became intertwined. “Uhh..” 

The two were still looking at each other and might’ve become closer, they couldn’t tell. Hinata swallowed before closing his eyes tightly and without thinking for a second, Kenma made his move. 

This kiss felt better than their supposed first one. Maybe it was because Kenma knew what to do. It was a lot more comfort but wasn’t as romantic as the Ferris wheel. It was soft and sweet, and Kenma could smell his shampoo in Hinata’s hair. 

Seconds later, they broke apart. It didn’t feel awkward. It didn’t feel like anything. It just felt like it was something that was meant to happen. Kenma let go of Hinata’s hand and went back to his game with Hinata watching him. 

He didn’t know how much time passed, but Hinata fell asleep while cuddling Kenma’s side making Kenma feel nostalgic. It made him feel a little drowsy himself. Without disturbing Hinata, he turned off his game and turned off the lights. 

Kenma felt a lump in his throat while looking at Hinata next to him. He missed him so much. He missed sleeping next to him. He missed Hinata giving him back hugs as he played his game. He missed being begged to give him a toss. He missed kissing him. And he especially missed looking at him. 

_He suddenly remembered the viewing before the funeral. Everyone was there. Infamous volleyball players from when Kenma was still in high school. Aone and Koganegawa from Date Tech were there. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were there. Both Nekoma and Fukurodani were there. You could tell Bokuto was trying very hard to hold back his tears while Akaashi rubbed his back in slow circles. Hinata’s high school and middle school classmates were also there. They made conversations with Karasuno and his mom while Natsu gripped tightly to her mother’s hand._

_Kenma couldn’t stand the sight of everyone looking so sad in one room; it was too uncomfortable. He went out into the commons and sat in a chair, playing a game on his phone. Maybe it would help distract him from that dark cloud that was over everyone’s heads.. over the entire world._

_While staring at the screen, his vision was soon blurry. He was unable to see his screen as teardrops fell onto his screen. At that very moment, it hit him like a slap to that face. Hinata’s gone. Forever. He’s never going to see him again. He’s never going to hold him again or play games with him._

_Kenma dropped his phone and fell to the floor, bawling his eyes out like a child._

_“Shouyo!” He cried out, squeezing his eyes shut._

_He didn’t hear Kuroo’s footsteps rushing over and giving him a hug. Kuroo was then crying too. Soon all of Nekoma enveloped Kenma into a hug where you could barely see him. They all knew how close they were and they cared for Hinata too._

_The hug got even bigger as Karasuno joined him. The cries grew louder as the hug grew bigger. Everyone was hugging one another and they slowly disbanded, wiping their eyes._

_“Thank you.” Hinata’s mother said, tears in her eyes. “Thank you for caring for Shouyo.”_

_Kenma was a little startled when Natsu ran up to him and hugged him tightly, sobbing into his jacket._

_“Thank you for being his friend and for loving him.” She wailed._

_Even though Kenma was quiet and didn’t know how to act around little kids, Natsu still liked Kenma. She also liked watching him play games. She enjoyed spending time with him and her brother._

_Kenma crouched down and hugged her tightly._

Kenma looked at Hinata sleeping before wiping the tears that escaped his eyes. Who knows when he’ll see him again. 

He wrapped his arms around Hinata and whispered softly “never leave me again.” Before falling asleep himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, ya'll, I know there's a lot of stuff going on, and I still want to update this story so people (and myself) can have breaks. There's a lot of negativity going around and I don't want everyone to ignore it, I just want people to take healthy breaks for their mental health. But then I wrote some angst here.. Something ain't right..


	6. Glad to Be Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayee guess whattttt

The next day when Hinata left to go back home, they definitely showed some skinship. The two were practically hanging off of each other, but they didn’t mind. They were comfortable, that’s all. 

Hinata stood on the platform with his bag slung across him as Kenma stood behind him looking sad. 

“What’s wrong, Kenma?” Hinata asked as he caught a glimpse of Kenma’s face. 

“N-nothing..” he looked away, avoiding Hinata’s gaze. 

Hinata looked at Kenma’s face up close. “You sure?” 

Kenma was silent. “Don’t leave..” was what he wanted to say but he had a feeling Hinata would reply with something about how he has practice and school. Instead he said “Yeah, I’m sure.” 

Hinata’s train was then in front of their eyes and they had to say their goodbyes. They took their sweet time too, not wanting to leave each other’s presence. 

“Well, I should probably get on..” Hinata announced, not moving from his spot. 

Kenma knew Hinata had to get on that train or else he’ll miss it. He just didn’t know when he would see Hinata again before going back to the present. He took a breath and gave Hinata a kiss before saying goodbye. It was a bittersweet sendoff but it could be their last kiss. 

Hinata smiled brightly before getting onto the train. They waved at each other and continued to do so until they were out of each other’s eyeshot. Kenma’s hand slowly dropped to his side when the train disappeared. He stood there for a while before turning around and walking back home. He should’ve brought something to do on his walk back because he was bored and in desperate need of keeping his mind away from repeating the scene of Hinata getting onto that train. 

“ _Stop thinking about it! You already know how things are going to turn out._ ” He scolded himself. 

He continued to think about it all day until Kuro texted him that afternoon to tease him. 

“ _Sooo did anything happen??_ ” Kuro sent. 

_“What do you mean”_

_“You know exaaactly what I mean. Any bases cleared??”_

_“I.. what? I don’t know what that means”_

Kenma could practically hear Kuro groan in frustration. 

“ _Don’t make me explain itttt. Look it up yourself_ ” 

And that’s what Kenma did. Seconds later his face was red. He didn’t know there were terms for things like that. The internet was indeed a wild place. 

“ _Why am I not surprised_ ” was all he sent. 

_“Is that a yes??”_

_“No stupid. We just.. Kissed normally”_

_“OH MY GOD YOU TWO KISSED???? OMG TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED NO WAIT HANG ONNN”_

Of course Kuro was going to freak out. Kenma didn’t want to tell him because he knew he was going to get this response. He did the first time around too. 

Suddenly his messages were blowing up as he got messages from the other Nekoma members. Kenma didn’t look at any of them and sent Kuro a disappointed emoji. 

_“What??? We’re practically a family!”_

_“But wouldn’t you and Yaku be considered incest? You two act like you are my parents”_

_“STOP YOU AREN’T FUNNY”_

_“I’m joking, calm down.”_

_“Still not funny. I’ll have you know that I went on a date with a pretty girl from the tennis team the other day hehe”_

_“Really now? Normally you’d tell me the day of”_

_“IT’S TRUE KENMA”_

Kenma and Kuro’s messages went on for a while as their conversation hopped from one topic to another. The two were completely oblivious of the time too, for they had practice and school the next morning. 

“ _Shit look at the time. We should go to bed. Don’t forget to tell your boyfriend good night!!_ ” Kuro sent before signing off. 

Kenma rolled his eyes for the billionth time that night. “Night, Kuro” 

Before signing off himself, he scrolled through the messages. Most of them were congratulating him or saying that they knew they were going to get together. Inbetween, Kenma caught a glance of Hinata sending him a cat meme as good night. He smiled. He loved it when Hinata would send him pictures of cats; they were so cute. 

_“Good night to the cutest person ever_ ” Kenma sent. He turned off his phone before waiting for a reply. 

Kenma fell asleep without any thought. Which was odd since he always struggled with falling asleep. When waking up, he expected to hear his alarm go off, but instead he woke up the next morning to someone knocking obnoxiously on his front door. What time was it? 10? Oh no he’s totally late to school. 

He dragged himself out of bed and walked to the front door. On the other side was Kuro and Yaku. 

“I know I’m going to be late.” was all Kenma said when he opened the door. 

Kuro and Yaku had confused looks on their faces. What are you talking about?” 

Kenma blinked. Kuro and Yaku weren’t in their uniforms. He looked around. He was in his apartment. Kenma was back to the present. 

“ _What a surprise._.” Kenma was unsure if that was sarcasm or not. 

“We just wanted to check on you again, and lemme just say that was the fastest you’ve ever opened the door.” Kuro said as he walked in, slipping his shoes off with Yaku behind him. 

Kenma didn’t know what to think. What was the purpose of everything that happened? Why did he go back? 

“Are you okay, Kenma? You seem a little flustered.” Yaku asked. 

“Yeah.. Give me a moment.” Kenma quickly walked back to his room and closed the door behind him. 

Hinata’s bag was in the same place where he left it. His phone had a new message that apparently was from Sugawara Koushi. He also had a message from Hinata’s mother asking if he would like to visit that evening for dinner. The aura of his room was exactly how he left it before he went into the past: gloomy. 

At that moment he realized that he couldn’t keep living like this. Hinata wouldn’t want it. Shouyo wouldn’t want him to act like that. He would do everything he could to make him feel better; to make Kenma smile again. Kenma knew what he had to do next. He replied to Hinata’s mother accepting the invitation, thanked Sugawara again for the bag and apologized for worrying him, and jumped into the shower. 

Twenty minutes later, Kenma stood in front of Kuro and Yaku completely freshened up. “I’m sorry for worrying you.” 

Tears swelled up in Yaku’s eyes. “You don’t need to apologize, Kenma. We know we’ve been harsh on you. We thought we were thinking we were doing what’s best for you, but we were wrong. We were just rushing you. You’re still grieving, and we were being selfish. I’m sorry, Kenma.” 

Yaku gave Kenma a hug and shortly after Kuro joined in. 

“Sorry for being complete assholes.” 

“You don’t need to apologize. Yeah I was annoyed, I won’t lie, but after thinking about it, you did what you thought was right; you cared for me. I wasn’t being the best towards myself.. Shouyo wouldn’t want this.” Kenma said once they broke apart, but his words caused the two to hug him again. 

“Well.. shit, welcome back, Kenma.” Kuro laughed. 

Kenma didn’t say anything but thought “ _Glad to be back_.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've reached the end :) glad to know what this didn't flop as bad as I thought it was going to be especially for my first haikyuu fic lol I just need more kenhina content plz 
> 
> Glad ya'll enjoyed it and hopefully I'll be back with moreeeee


End file.
